


Bless Me Father For I Have Sinned

by Lollikins



Series: The Corruption [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, Forced but not really, M/M, Pain, Sub Kang Yeosang, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Father Kang Yeosang thought he would live the quiet life of a small parish priest but when he comes across a possessed young man, Park Seonghwa, his quiet life is turned upside down as he discovers a dark desire he didn't even know he had inside of him.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: The Corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Bless Me Father For I Have Sinned

Cha Eunju looked up at the ceiling as she paced the living room for the hundredth time in the last 3 days. She clasped her hands around the rosary that had been given to her by the priest who had come to visit. She could hear Park Tan’s voice raised and then the door slammed and there was a thudding sound as Tan was pitched backward down the stairs to the landing. She rushed up and knelt down beside him. He pulled himself to his knees and held onto his aching shoulder which had hit the stairs on his way down. She looked up and noticed the padlock they had put on the door wasn’t locked. It lay on the floor in front of the door. With a nimbleness she didn’t know she possessed, she leapt over her husband and darted up the stairs, making a grab for the padlock. 

As her fingers closed around it, the door opened and Park Seonghwa smirked down at her. No, that was not her son looking down at her with such malicious mirth. With her hands shaking, she raised the crucifix up toward him. She had never been much of a believer in such things and honestly, she would believe whoever would help her at this point in time, be they priest, shaman, or psychiatrist. 

“Mom!” Her older son’s voice called out from behind her as he rushed past her, physically barrelling into Seonghwa. “Lock it!” 

“Not until you get out! Hurry, Yeongdo!” She watched as Seonghwa pitched his brother bodily across the room and turned toward the door, he didn’t make it more than a couple of steps before his brother launched forward and knocked his legs out from underneath him. He managed to scramble over Seonghwa and get out of the door, flinging himself against it while his mother fumbled the lock into place. A roar that didn’t sound entirely human came from behind the closed door, the entire frame rattled as the door was pounded against. 

Cha Eunju clung to her older son as she cried, both of them praying the door would hold against Seonghwa’s fury. After a few terrifying minutes, it grew quiet again. 

***

“Father.” 

The sound of Father Ignatius’ voice cut through his meditations. He was visiting their small parish from The Vatican. For some reason, it seemed as though their small corner of their small country had seen a surprising uptick in the call for exorcisms and the Vatican wanted to know why. Father Gookdu was currently resting after his last exorcism. 

“I was wondering if you have a minute, Yeosang Kang was it?” Ignatius asked. 

Yeosang stood up and dusted his hands together, crossing himself before the statue of Christ he had been kneeling before. His English was rusty and had never been perfect but his Italian was worse and Ignatius’ didn’t speak Korean. “Yes, I was finished here. How can I help you?”

Speaking English really didn’t come up often working where he did. Mary of the Immaculate Heart was a 45 minute drive from Seoul and it was mostly fairly wealthy country people who attended. 

“I was wondering if you have an opinion on why you have seen so many requests for exorcisms lately.” Ignatius seemed fairly skeptical of the whole thing. He knew that the Church tended to share the same skepticism. He wasn’t sure why they had a surge in requests. As for himself, he wasn’t sure what he believed. He had taken psychology as well as theology and he knew there were a good many people who thought mental illness was explainable by the supernatural. In their culture, it was probably preferable to be possessed by a spirit than to admit to mental illness. He did his best to convey his beliefs to Ignatius but between his lack of English and Ignatius’ lack of Korean, they were at a bit of an impasse. While his English was more than passable for basic conversation, it was not up for deep theological discourse. One of the nuns spoke native English but she was out today. Ignatius’ questions would just have to wait. 

Raised voices from the garden caught his attention, “Excuse me.” Yeosang said as he inclined his head to Ignatius before he walked briskly toward the commotion. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asked as he approached the trio. It was an older man and woman with a younger man. The woman grabbed his hand as soon as he approached, “Please, you have to help us. Our youngest son…” 

With that she broke into tears and the younger man put an arm around her shoulder while the older man spoke, “I’m Park Tan and we have a bit of a problem. Our youngest son… We think he’s possessed.” 

Yeosang looked mildly surprised and cast a glance back in the direction that he had left Ignatius but the man was no longer in sight. “Why do you think so?” 

“Last week, we received a call from his roommate in Seoul about his odd behavior. His best friend was killed in a car accident and we thought that he was just feeling down so we brought him home but since he’s come home … it’s been like his roommate said, it’s just not like our Park Seonghwa.” Park Tan wrung his hands together in front of him as he spoke. 

“Trauma can cause people to act oddly.” Yeosang said as he looked the family over. There was little doubt that they were suffering. 

“Does it make them able to toss a grown man across the room and another through a window?” Park Yeongdo asked angrily.

“Pardon?” 

“Father, please… Can you just come have a look? We don’t know what else to do. We can’t keep him locked up at home forever. Please, Father, please?” Cha Eunju turned her shining bright eyes up to him as she pleaded. 

“Of course, I’ll come have a look. Let’s go inside and you can tell me everything that you know, everything that happened up to now.” He took them inside and got them some tea as they regalled him with the story as they knew it. Park Tan seemed to think that there was some sort of curse because of the bad luck that had befallen their son’s best friend. Park Yeongdo thought instead that perhaps an evil spirit had been the reason for Kim Minhyuk’s demise and that it had latched onto Park Seonghwa after causing the accident. Cha Eunju didn’t know what to think, she didn’t care about the why’s as long as she could get her son back. 

Purportedly, Park Seonghwa was gentle, kind, playful, and looked after nearly everyone despite being the youngest. Yet lately, he had been mocking, cruel, violent, and had physically assaulted everyone in the family who had dared to come near him. After he had left home and they had dragged him back, they had locked him in his room because of his violent outbursts. It did indeed sound like there had been a drastic change in his personality but what did that mean? He had suffered a great trauma and it might not necessarily be supernatural but the ability to throw a fully grown man through a second story window… Well, that wasn’t something you usually gained from a traumatic experience. 

Yeosang promised he would come by the house in a couple of hours, to allow the family to get ready. 

***

The Park home was a very nice upper middle class home, very well tended and well loved. Cha Eunju was a stay at home mother and was extremely house proud and it showed in every single inch of the home he was shown through. 

Yeosang stood at the top of the stairs and fiddled with the key to the padlock. He listened and heard absolutely nothing from the other side of the door. Despite that, he had the distinct feeling that Park Seonghwa knew he was there. 

He didn’t like that feeling. 

Slowly, he fit the key into the lock and slipped inside. It was dark, far darker than it should have been for the time of day. The curtains were drawn but no light permeated them and no light spilled around them. It could have been midnight. 

“A priest… interesting. I was expecting a shaman really, maybe they were all busy. How does that make you feel father? You’re the back up.” The voice was smooth and soft, with a sonorous note woven through it. He could hear it plain as day but didn’t see anyone. 

“I guess it’s more important how you feel about it. Were you hoping for a shaman?” He asked as his eyes darted around the room, looking for the speaker. 

“You’re young.” 

Yeosang’s heart beat double time. “I suppose that depends on what you consider young.” 

“I think you’re younger than me…” 

“How old are you?” The room wasn’t that large but he still couldn’t find him. It was starting to unnerve him. Even the sound of his voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. He just wanted to keep him talking, keep him occupied. The fact that he hadn’t greeted him with violence assured him of two things. First, he didn’t view him as an immediate threat and second, he might be able to glean some useful information.

There was a laugh and all of the sudden he felt a presence and someone was beside him. He was tall and slender, but fit with lean muscle. He was also unspeakably beautiful. He hadn’t seen or heard him approach, he was just there. He could feel his heat and the tickle of his breath against his ear. “A young and innocent little priest, probably fresh out of seminary. You love your god but you weren’t sure, even when you took your vows you weren’t sure. I can smell your doubt little priest.”

Yeosang had the distinct feeling he was not just in over his head but he was in  _ way _ over his head. There was no way Park Seonghwa could know these things about him. There was something supernatural at work and for all of the things he had been expecting that had been the last of them. Slowly he turned his head and met the intense darkness of Park Seonghwa’s blue eyes. Blue? They were not only blue but pale blue and vividly luminescent even in the heavy darkness of the room. 

He was not ready for this. 

He had not been properly trained how to deal with this. He needed to go back to the parish and tell Father Gookdu about this and get his help. Perhaps Father Ignatius could help but this was outside of the realms of his abilities. He had the distinct feeling that Park Seonghwa was going to eat him up and somehow make him like it and that scared him more than anything else he had ever faced in his life. 

He licked his suddenly dry lips. 

“Oooh, look at that pretty little tongue. Tell me  _ Father _ do you know how to use it? Are you a virgin? Have you ever been fucked before?” Again that laughter moved through him as if it were a physical force and he did his best to suppress the shudder that wanted to desperately follow it. “Before you took your vows to make, what I’m sure is a very pretty little cock, useless did you ever use it? Do you still use it? Do you jerk off  _ Father _ ?” 

Absently, he reached to cross himself. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of here right now. He had the feeling, no he knew he was in danger. Not just his body but his very soul. 

A smirk quirked Seonghwa’s sensual lips as he watched Yeosang cross himself. “Do I make you nervous  _ Father _ ?” 

Yeosang straightened his spine and met Seonghwa’s gaze evenly. “Do you want me to be nervous?” 

“You always answer questions with questions, where’s the fun in that? I think we need to have some fun, you and I.” 

Hurriedly, Yeosang turned to open the door to get away but Seonghwa was far too close. He slammed his open palm against the door, closing it again. “Oh no you don’t, I think we should go together. Let’s go get a little drink, shall we? Priests drink right?” 

With that, Seonghwa wrapped his arm around Yeosang’s waist and ran for the window in the room. They crashed through it together, Seonghwa catching him neatly and keeping him from falling as they hit the ground. He rolled, pushing him to the ground and rather forcefully, Seonghwa’s hands moved over his body. Yeosang tried to push his hands away but instead of molestation, he came away with his car keys. “I’ll drive.” 

Yeosang wasn’t sure exactly how this happened. He was less sure what he was supposed to do about it now. If he had needed evidence that it was supernatural, that had long since been proven. He had never entirely believed that such things went on in the modern world, not really. He had seen too many movies and read too many books. Now he found himself in a very strange situation. He was being driven, who knew where, by an excruciatingly beautiful man who was possessed by some sort of spirit. 

Was it demonic? Was it just the spirit of someone who had died with grudges or something to finish? Whoever it was could be violent if challenged. From what the family said, if left to his own devices, he wasn’t violent. 

He had no intention of challenging him so perhaps he was safe enough. What he wanted most right now was to just slip away. Screw his car, he could always get another car. There was something else he was far more afraid of right now. 

There was something about the man that unsettled him. It wasn’t just how he looked or what he had done or what he said or even that he was possessed, it was the maelstrom that he had kicked to life in the young priest. How did he know so much about him? Did ghosts just know things? Did that mean it wasn’t a ghost? He hadn’t been wrong when he said he was just out of seminary. He had been at the small parish for a little more than a week. He knew nothing and knew that he knew nothing. He dared sneak a peek at the man behind the wheel, he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was playing music on the radio and singing along, tapping his fingers in time on the steering wheel. If it wasn’t for those eerie eyes, he wouldn’t have thought there to be anything unusual at all about him. 

Rather suddenly, he jerked the steering wheel and pulled over to the side of the road, turning toward Yeosang, leaning an arm across him to trap him in his seat. 

“You never answered me,  _ priest _ .” He spit the word priest as if it were poison on his tongue. The smile that curved his lips was terrifying.

“A- An- Answer you? Wh-” He was well aware he was trembling and he was trying to keep it under control. He took a deep breath to steady his voice, “What question did you want me to answer.” 

Seonghwa leaned forward to the point their lips were almost touching, “I asked you if you ever jerk off. Answer me now, do you ever wrap your fingers around that useless little prick of yours and make yourself cum?” 

Yeosang’s face went up in flames as he blushed furiously. He was literally cornered and there was nowhere he could run to. He couldn’t think of anything at all to say, all he could see was those eyes burrowing into his soul. “If I answer you, will you answer a question for me?” 

His question seemed to intrigue Seonghwa, “I didn’t agree to a quid pro quo. My question is from before.” 

“But I never agreed to answer your questions at all. Now I will answer your question if you answer mine.” 

Seonghwa caught the edge of his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared into Yeosang’s eyes. Slowly he smiled, “Quid pro quo then, you answer my question and I’ll answer yours. Do you stroke your pretty little cock,  _ Father _ ?”

Drawing a slow and shaky breath, he nodded. “Sometimes I do.” 

“What do you think about when you make yourself cum?” The man looked genuinely fascinated. 

“Quid pro quo, you said you’d answer my question. Are you a demon or were you human once?” He would feel a lot better if he knew the answer to that question. No, he wouldn’t feel better, he still wanted to get as far away as possible as soon as possible but he wanted to know for when he was able to get back to Father Gookdu. 

“And what makes you think I’ll tell you the truth?” 

“Absolutely nothing but I’ve heard it said that the truth is more fun than a lie.” He couldn’t remember where he heard it but he remembered someone saying the real fun lay in deceiving with the truth. He didn’t want to be deceived but if he asked a question with no wiggle room, then he could be assured of that at least. 

“You could say I’m human now. Who is it you think you’re talking to? Do you think poor little Park Seonghwa is trapped inside of himself horrified at what’s going on? No, no, no he’s an active participant. He wants you. He thinks you’re one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen and he wants to  _ fuck _ you. That’s not all he wants, that’s not it at all. I just make it so that he can do all of the things that he could never say out loud. I’m setting him free.” 

“You still didn’t answer my question, are you a demon or are you the ghost of a person who was human once.” Despite not relinquishing his question, he was genuinely shaken. How could this beautiful man want him? Was that the truth? Was it a lie? No, it didn’t matter. This was a creature who could not be trusted. No matter what his parents said of him before, he was not the same right now. Yeosang couldn’t even be sure who he was speaking to. 

Seonghwa was quiet for a long moment, so long Yeosang was beginning to wonder if he was going to answer him at all. Finally he said, “I was … human once. It feels like a thousand years ago but it wasn’t so very long ago. I drew my last breath after you drew your first.” 

There was a strange expression on his face and there was something about it that felt dangerous, Yeosang reached out and touched his face, drawing his attention. He looked surprised, if not unnerved but it seemed as if the moment was broken. 

“Let’s go.” he said as he leaned back into his seat and pulled back out onto the highway. 

***

The music thumped, the lights flashed. 

Surrounded by people, Yeosang didn’t run. _Don’t you dare run from me._ _I won’t hurt you as long as you amuse me. I won’t hurt anyone else as long as you stay right - by - my - side._

Yeosang ran a shaky hand through his hair as he remembered Seonghwa’s words and watched him on the dance floor. He kept his eyes riveted on him as he danced with one person after another. He didn’t seem to care whether he danced with men or women, he wasn’t looking at his partners, just at his  _ guest _ . His dark hair was matted to his head with sweat, his honey skin glistened. The people who he danced with touched him, it seemed vaguely lewd but he seemed above it all somehow. It was the most sexual thing that the innocent father had ever seen. 

Had Seonghwa been slightly slower on the uptake, then he would have already called or texted Father Gookdu but before they even got out of the car, Seonghwa gave him another heart attack as he held him down and felt inside his cassock for his phone and then pocketed it. 

“Dance with me.” Seonghwa said from behind him. 

Again, he hadn’t noticed him approach. Yeosang jumped nearly a foot before turning to look at him, “I think I’m getting enough attention sitting here. If I dance, I think it’ll be all over the internet instantly.” 

“I rather like that, don’t you think it would be fun for your congregation to think of you as the dancing priest? Dance with me.” It was very much a command and not a request. 

Yeosang cleared his throat and tried to think about the best path to take. As much as he didn’t really want to, he was sure that if he was seen online, then anyone who might be looking for him, would know where to find him. Heaven help him, he didn’t want to do this.

“Dance with me or I’ll take you to the bathroom and fuck you.” A crooked grin pulled at Seonghwa’s perfect lips. 

Yeosang’s head snapped up so fast, it nearly broke the sound barrier. “Wh-what?” he said in the smallest voice imaginable. 

Seonghwa took his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. As expected, a fully garbed priest garnered every eye in the place. He wanted to sink through the floor but with Seonghwa’s arm locked around him, he couldn’t flee. Even if he hadn’t had a hold on him, the intensity of those eyes held him locked in place, held against him. He could feel every hard line and curve of his body as it pressed against him. He was scared but there was something else beneath it, something he hadn’t yet identified but taunted him nonetheless. 

“Please…” Yeosang said to his captor. 

“Oh, it’s so pretty when you beg. Will you beg me when I fuck you? Will you beg me to stop? Will beg me not to stop? Will you beg me to let you cum? You might think I’m just playing games with you and you wouldn’t be wrong but I can’t think of anything prettier than watching you writhing on my cock, watching you cry, and beg, and plead, and cum. You’re going to cum for me won’t you,  _ Father _ ?” 

Seonghwa’s lips brushed against his ear, his voice a dark thing that slithered through his brain and down his spine and further. Then to his mortification, he felt himself harden. There wasn’t room for a speck of light between them, there was no doubt that Seonghwa felt it. A deep chuckle sounded in his ear and the arm that had been loosely around him tightened, the flat of his slender hand caressed down over his ass. 

“If that’s your answer, then I’ll take it. As much as I want all of these people to see your hard cock,  _ He _ doesn’t want to ruin your reputation.  _ He’s _ so considerate but yet  _ He _ wants to hear you scream too.  _ He’s _ such a naughty, naughty boy _. _ If you could only see what he wants to do to you…” 

Seonghwa led the way from the dance floor much to the dismay of the people who had gathered to watch Father Yeosang dance. He clung to the other man’s back for modesty’s sake. While having his K-Pop boy dancing broadcast all over the internet was one thing, having his hard dick broadcast was something he would prefer to avoid. 

If he had been asked an hour earlier if he could come up with a reason he might be clinging to a possessed man, he wouldn’t have come up with this as an answer. 

They made their way from the club and back into the car. “Where are we going?” Yeosang asked as Seonghwa pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Don’t you want to do something about that hard cock of yours?” Long slender fingers skipped over his thigh, gliding effortlessly up toward the object of his attention. Yeosang imagined pushing his hand away, he imagined crossing his legs, turning away, but he did nothing. He simply watched in mingled horror and eager anticipation as those fingers moved ever higher. Maybe it was because he had never been with anyone before, male or female. Maybe it was because of exactly how much he had denied himself because of his faith. Maybe it was as simple as he was attracted to this strange, tortured man, but when the heat of Seonghwa’s hand pressed against his cock hidden beneath his cassock, he said nothing as his head fell back against the seat, eyes closed to the truth of his situation. 

He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about any of it or what it meant now or what it would mean for his future. 

Father Yeosang wasn’t really thinking, or allowing himself to think as they pulled into a parking lot. It was all a haze as his door opened and a hand took his own. The stop at the front desk, the ride in the elevator, it was all as if he were watching it happen to someone else. It was only after the door closed to the motel room and he saw Park Seonghwa walking purposefully toward him that he came back to himself. His eyes widened, “Wait…” 

He barely got the word out before burning silken lips closed on his own. Oh God, he tasted his heat, the sweetness of his tongue as it slipped between his lips, the faint remnants of the soju he had consumed at the club. Despite himself, he found his arms lifting and wrapping around him, returning his voracious kisses with a hunger all of his own. He wanted to think that somehow the spirit that was possessing Seonghwa was somehow controlling him as well. Yet he knew this sin was all his own. 

He had told himself no over and over and over again in the past. Why couldn’t he do it now? The explorative touch that moved over him was all consuming and it devoured him whole. With the very last of his resolve, he pulled his lips away to whisper a prayer, “Please God, help me.” 

Seonghwa’s dark eyes searched his own for a moment before he smiled and leaned back in to reclaim his lips. Yeosang whimpered and sank his fingers into the luxurious softness of Seonghwa’s hair. There was no help to be found from his own desires, it was his own cross to bear, his own trial to conquer and he was failing. In fact, he was no longer sure he even wanted to overcome it. He felt himself hit something, he hadn’t realized they had been backing up. 

He turned and looked and saw a small table, as soon as he registered it, he was spun around and bent over it. He could hear Seonghwa’s muffled voice, just barely through the sound of his own blood rushing in his head, thundering through his ears. He felt his cassock tossed up and fingers fumbled at his belt, unfastening and opening them, yanking them roughly down to his thighs. The fog that had surrounded his mind suddenly cleared and he realized what he was doing, what was about to happen, “No!” 

Seonghwa leaned over him, pressing his body down against the table. “Is that what you want? Do you want me to stop? If you want me to stop, just say stop. If you tell me to stop, then I will. I will walk away and let you go back to your cozy little life. Tell me to stop. I dare you.”    


“No, God no. Please don’t do this.” Yeosang sniffled as tears spilled from his eyes and cascaded down over his cheeks. He tried to push back against the body that held him pinned down, tried to get away with all of his might but he was held fast. “Please, please don’t.” 

“You can make it all stop with one word, say it  _ Father _ .  **SAY IT** !” Seonghwa yelled for him to say it.

But he didn’t. 

He couldn’t.

He didn’t want to.

He didn’t want it to stop. 

He saw Seonghwa reach past him to a small basket on the table he was bent over and grab a bottle. A moment later, he felt the cold wet touch of his fingers. Then the hiss of his voice, “I’m going to hurt you,  _ Father _ . I’m going to make you scream and you’re going to let me, aren’t you? This is your last chance baby. Say it, I want to hear you say it.”

Again, he said nothing. He just lowered his face down to the table and closed his eyes. Then there was the feeling of pressure followed by pain. 

_ This is my body. _

_ This is my blood. _

_ It is offered up to you, that we might become one.  _

Yeosang cried out and for a moment, the thrusting stopped but he reached back and grasped Seonghwa’s hip, pulling him forward as he pushed back against him. The tears and the sobs continued, Seonghwa pulled him up and back, turning his head to catch his tear stained lips, lapping the saline streaks from his cheeks. This wasn’t just sex or lust, it was so much more and he let it all go, the pain, the struggle, the inner turmoil, he had harbored. As he screamed, he let it all go. 

Fingers closed around his throbbing prick, stroking as whispered words of adoration fell as trembling wisps of breath against his ear. The edge of the precipice lay before him, “Are you going to cum for me baby? Cum for me. Not stolen moments you try to hide from your God. Cum for me now, before your God. Cum for me.” 

Yeosang grabbed the edges of the table and fucked back against the cock buried deep inside of him. A moment later he cried out again, this time not in pain but in ecstasy. As he came, he felt Seonghwa slamming into him followed by the rhythmic pulsing of his cock as he filled him with wave after searing wave of his seed. In his wildest imaginings, he had never thought it could or would be like that. He couldn’t think. A different sort of haze had descended over his mind. He just lay his burning face against the cool surface of the table. 

Seonghwa slowly worked his cassock off of him, along with the remains of his clothing. Naked, he was carried into the shower. He buried his face against his lover’s shoulder and rested against him as he was slowly bathed, his hair washed, his aching muscles massaged. His lover told him how beautiful he was, how brave, how much pleasure he had given him. 

“I could love you everyday for the rest of my life and never regret it for a moment.” There was a slight tremor in his voice when Seonghwa said it and he almost believed it could be true. For that moment, he wanted to believe it. 

_ Let me have this for just a little while, just a little bit longer. _

Seonghwa’s fingers trailed lazily over his back, through his hair, his thumb caressed down over his cheek, grazing over his birthmark. “I like this… You’re a beautiful man but this makes you special. It gives your perfection character and makes you more real.” 

Yeosang wasn’t sure what to say to that. He couldn't remember anyone having ever praised his birthmark before. While he didn’t like it, he didn’t hate it either. It was what it was but he couldn’t help the little welling up of pleasure he felt at being praised so. 

Yeosang was about to slip into dreams when he realized something. He lifted his head and looked into Seonghwa’s dark eyes and blinked in surprise. “Park Seonghwa?” 

“Yes?” He looked puzzled.

“Your eyes.” Yeosang half lifted his hand to point. 

“My eyes?” 

“It’s you isn’t it? Did the spirit go?”

All of the sudden, he looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and started to pull away, to get up out of the bed. 

Yeosang grabbed his arm in a steely grip. “Why are you running away. It’s you isn’t it?” 

Seonghwa stopped and lowered his head with a sigh, “Yes, it’s me. I promised I would stop fighting if it let me have you, have this time with you.”

“Why me?” Tentatively, Yeosang reached out and ran a soothing hand over Seonghwa’s back. 

“Why you?” He looked back over his shoulder, “I- From the minute I saw you, I wanted nothing but you. I never believed in love at first sight and maybe I still don’t but I do know that I want you in a way I haven’t ever wanted anyone else. If I could have you I would do anything.” 

Then it seemed as if he remembered something. “If not for me, you have to help San. You have to- AH! AHHHHH!” 

Suddenly, Seonghwa fell backward against the bed as if he had been shoved. His entire body went rigid and he began to convulse, thrashing violently.

“Who is San? What do I need to do to help you?” You needed the church’s permission to perform an exorcism. He had the distinct feeling that with Father Ignatius in attendance, they wouldn’t be given permission to perform any until after he was gone, unless they managed to prove to him that it was real. Where did that leave him? 

For some reason, he remembered the last person he had dormed with, in university before he had gone to seminary. He had a penchant for the supernatural and said he could see spirits. At the time, he hadn’t believed him but now he wasn’t so sure. He also seemed to be supernaturally gifted with problem solving. He wasn’t sure why he was thinking of him but he honestly couldn’t think of anyone else to call. 

Leaving Seonghwa fighting an invisible foe, he went over to his clothes and located his phone. “This is Kang Yeosang, I don’t have a lot of time for questions and I know this is going to be very strange, but do you know a shaman or an exorcist? My-” He cast a glance over at Seonghwa who arched up against the bed and was growling between fiercely clenched teeth. “My friend is possessed.” 

The line was quiet for a moment, “I do actually. His name is Moon Hwangi, do you want his number or do you just want me to call him and send him to you?”

For a split second, he was taken aback at how readily Kim Hongjoong believed his frankly ludicrous story. “Uh, can you send him?” 

Then Yeosang remembered where they were, frankly he was sure stranger things had happened at Love Motels and most of them didn’t even involve possessions. He told Kim Hongjoong the address and name. He didn’t question or even offer a sniff of amusement. He said he would send the man straight away. 

Still clutching the phone to his chest, he realized he wouldn’t have much of a reprieve. He started gathering up the sheets and various pieces of clothing and fashioned makeshift shackles to tie Seonghwa to the bed. He had gone from a priest skeptical of the supernatural to a man losing his virginity in a love motel to a possessed man and calling a shaman to help free his new lover from the grips of this entity. At this point, it would be hard to have a more extreme day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new with this story, let me know how y'all like it! I'm eager to hear any feedback. You can also message me on Twitter @Lollikins.


End file.
